Switzerland (The Great Calamity)
Switzerland, officially named The Swiss Confederation, is a small landlocked nation located in and around the Alps Mountains and in bits of Central Europe. Being one of the few nations to escape The Calamity relatively unscathed by war, Switzerland is today one of the most technologically advanced nation on Earth and maintains a strong export economy as head of the Geneva Pact - a trade alliance of French and Mediterranean nations and city states. Switzerland is a federal semi-direct democracy with one of the highest standards of living in the world. Its people enjoy some of the strongest civil and economic rights in the world. Though social attitudes within the nation remain largely liberal and open to foreign trade and tourism, anti-immigration sentiments are still widespread as a result of centuries of isolationism, aggressive waves of attempted immigration in the 21st and 22nd centuries, and a strong sense of national pride and cultural preservation. History The Dark Ages Upon the commencement of terrible nuclear warfare in the early 21st century, the Swiss people retreated to underground bunkers, with nearly the entire population disappearing overnight thanks to centuries of state-sanctioned military preparedness training. Sometime around the year 2024, not long after the end of The Great Calamity, the first bunkers began to open, and soon the entire population of Switzerland had emerged to a new world - one of anarchy, nuclear wastelands, tyranny, and hopeful attempts at organising peace. Despite being one of the only nations to emerge from The Calamity relatively unscathed, Switzerland nonetheless suffered from massive economic hardship due to a loss of its export economy, Within weeks a state of emergency was declared and Switzerland placed under martial law, resulting in civilian technocratic dictatorship for the first few decades following The Calamity. The Middle Ages The Early Renewal and Modern Day State of the Confederacy Government Demographics Military Foreign Relations Economy Technology Swiss technology today remains one of the most advanced in the world, though it is noticeably behind North America and the Vijayanagar Empire in space and naval technology, for obvious reasons. Switzerland is commonly cited as the only nation whose technological progress remained largely unaffected by The Calamity. As a result the tiny landlocked nation became one of the only peaceful havens of scientific progress during the Dark Ages in the immediate aftermath of The Calamity. Transportation The entire nation's transportation is autonomous in nature. Public transport is still the most popular form of travel with Maglev LRT and trackless-Maglev buses most common. Maglev cars are also a common sight though cycling remains the vehicle of choice for less well-off citizens. Energy 30% of the nation's power is produced by nuclear fission power plants, most of them built in the century following The Calamity. Another 30% is sourced from renewable resources, mainly hydro-power. Around 37% of the nation's power comes from a technology that is still mostly Swiss in design and manufacture: nuclear fusion. Switzerland is the main exporter of nuclear engineers and to this day is home to the headquarters of 6 out of 7 of the world's nuclear power firms, thanks in large part to a very early head-start in nuclear fusion research amidst the Dark Ages Communication The Swiss population benefits from a (now mostly privately owned) Swiss Internet system. The system, having been set up a mere 10 years after The Calamity, is the oldest surviving internet system in the world. As of the 2360, the Swiss Internet has undergone much infrastructure expansion in order to connect to and incorporate the many fledgling Internet systems developed by Switzerland's Continental neighbours and new trade allies across the Atlantic. Category:The Great Calamity Category:Switzerland Category:Post-Apocalyptic